Mirror
by RoseRiku
Summary: "The place where she was standing… she's not there anymore. I don't see her lovely figure - tall and perfect - turned in my direction. I don't see it at all. She's gone." Short OneShot. Mink. Twilight Princess spoilers.


**Hey guys! This is me, testing the waters of Legend of Zelda fanfiction. I have a few ideas but I just wanted to try something simple to start off. I haven't done anything besides Kingdom Hearts in a while, but I love the Zelda games so much, especially Link, I just figured WHY NOT? :D**

**This is a simple, short, sweet, first person rambling from Link right after the end of Twilight Princess. Enjoy. Please review.  
**

* * *

**Mirror**

The place where she was standing… she's not there anymore. I don't see her lovely figure - tall and perfect - turned in my direction. I don't see it at all. She's gone.

I realized she never finished her sentence. She what? She _what_? Although the path to her is closed, I want to run after her. I want to ask her what she intended to say. I want to know if it was something I would have liked to hear.

I have this ache in my chest as I re-play her words of the possibility of us meeting again. She was lying, of course. She destroyed the only way we could ever meet again. The Twilight Realm and Hyrule can never come in contact with one another ever again. Thanks to her, thanks to Midna.

"Oh my Nayru, Midna. Why must you be so impulsive?" I'd ask her, if only I could see her again.

I never _did _speak to her enough. Not that I spoke to anyone much, but hey, I saved Hyrule - _and _the Twilight Realm. I was excused.

Midna never minded my silence. At least, it seemed that way. She'd answer my blank stares and quiet sighs with the full-fledged answers I needed. If I was lost and needed some advice… without asking a question, I'd just look at her and she'd _know_. She'd know I needed her.

I need her _now_, doesn't she know _that_?

I'd talk to her for hours if she'd come back. I'd talk to her about everything, and I'd talk to her about nothing. I'd freaking _sing _to her if she came back. I'd scream at her from the top of my lungs if she'd come back. I'd say everything I'd ever thought while being around her - I'd tell her every little thing inside my mind until my voice box literally broke down from abuse.

I wished I hadn't kept all of my opinions to myself. I wish I'd been more outgoing and did more than nod and grunt to every question she asked me. Every smile or frown I threw her way I wish I could replace them with mouthfuls of words.

Maybe if I had showed I cared more, she would have known how much I'd miss her when she left. She wouldn't have closed that path that kept us apart. She'd have kept it wide open in case I ever needed her again. Or in case she ever needed me.

Or maybe it wouldn't have mattered. Maybe Midna just didn't need me anymore. I'd done my job - what I needed to do. What use did a Twilight Princess who was beautiful beyond words have with me - a boy who rode his horse and fished, for his only entertainment before _she _had entered my life?

I sighed and listened as my breath exited my body. I sounded purely pathetic. I _was _purely pathetic. I was wearing Elf clothes… and I still smelled like a dog.

I sighed again. I missed being a wolf, too, surprisingly enough. I missed the boost of speed I got when I ran. I missed the feeling of grass under my, erm, paws. I missed… the feeling of Midna's tiny fingers being nestled in my fur as I dashed full speed ahead to… wherever she was making me go.

I missed that the most about being a wolf.

Continuing to think about her was causing my body to feel dull and empty. It made me feel like I was losing pieces of my heart (no pun intended, okay, maybe a _little_ pun intended).

I frowned. I bet she'd have loved it if I showed my sarcastic, witty side to her when she was around.

Or maybe not.

Anyway, I hadn't felt so terrible about anything since the possibility that Ilia had forgotten who I was. Losing a best friend was about the most horrible feeling a person could ever feel. Or so I thought. Losing Midna - it was worse than that. The ache was more painful, the emptiness was… bigger.

In a way, I didn't want Midna to miss me. I didn't want her to feel the same misery I was feeling. But in another way, it'd kill me to hear she didn't miss me at all.

I felt a hand on my shoulder suddenly. I turned towards the culprit. Zelda - the beautiful princess of Hyrule. She was sweet, kind, polite, strong… all the things a princess should be. A perfect specimen.

But she wasn't the right princess for me. She wasn't the _Twilight _Princess.

"I think we should head back now, Link. Don't you agree?" her voice is soft and light, her words seem to float to my ears.

All I do is nod. You know. The usual.

There's nothing I could do to get back to Midna anyway. It's hopeless. She destroyed the only connection I had to her world.

I know Ilia and - everyone, actually - is back at home, far away from the desert and safe in their little sanctuaries. None of them know how I feel. They never will. But they need me, and I'll be there for them. You know. The usual.

I know that within weeks, things will go back to as they were before I met Midna. Life will go on. I'll ride around with Epona. I'll go fishing. I'll talk with Ilia for hours.

I'll wake up every morning and look into the mirror as I put on my boring, usual, green cap over my bland, dirty-blonde hair.

But I won't see my reflection. I'll just see the mirror, and I'll think of the one she shattered.

Might as well have been my heart.

* * *

**I feel like Link is secretly a sarcastic, witty, passionate and quiet-humored comedian inside his head. xD**

**Not that this shows much of that because he's so sad. But yeah. **

**REVIEW. Please. Let me know what you think of Link/Midna? I like Link with so many pairings I can't decide who I like him with most.**

**xox Rose  
**


End file.
